Broken Dolls (Episode)
Broken Dolls Synopsis OFFICER LANCE’S PAST PUTS LAUREL IN DANGER: Lance (Paul Blackthorne) learns a criminal named Barton Mathis (Guest Star Michael Eklund), whom he put away years ago, broke out of prison during the quake and is back to torturing and murdering women. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) offers herself as bait so Arrow (Stephen Amell), Diggle (David Ramsey) and Lance can catch this villain, but the plan goes awry. Furious, Mathis kidnaps Laurel (Katie Cassidy) in retaliation and plans to murder her while Lance watches. Meanwhile, Thea (Willa Holland) and Oliver are stunned when District Attorney Adam Donner (Guest Star Dylan Bruce) seeks the death penalty for Moira (Susanna Thompson). Oliver asks Roy (Colton Haynes) to help him find the Canary (Caity Lotz). Glen Winter Directed the Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Keto Shimizu. Summary SWAT officers pour into Laurel's office, surrounding the Hood. Laurel orders him to surrender and the vigilante reluctantly starts to lower his bow. However, Black Canary drops in through the skylight and triggers a sonic device, paralyzing the SWAT officers in pain. She then grabs the Hood and they dive out the window. Once they make good their escape, the Hood demands to know why she helped him, but the Black Canary walks off without a word. When he returns to the lair, Oliver tells Diggle and Felicity what happened. He admits that he has no idea why Black Canary helped him or how she knew he was in danger. Diggle is more concerned about why Oliver went to see Laurel, and Oliver admits that he went there to try to convince her that he's doing things differently this time. Oliver, Shado, and Slade take one of the Japanese soldier's skeletons back to the plane to check for clues. Shado examines it, explaining that she was pre-med, while Slade insists that Oliver accompany him to secure the high ground and see who is after them. Oliver is reluctant to leave Shado on her own, but she insists that she'll be fine. Quentin is on duty when he hears a radio report about a homicide. However, when he checks in with the station, the operator tells him that Lt. Pike has given orders for Quentin to ignore the call. Quentin goes to the crime scene anyway, and finds his former partner Detective Hilton there. Also present is a dead woman, strung up from the ceiling. Quentin recognizes the MO as belonging to Barton Mathis, a serial killer nicknamed "The Dollmaker." Hilton informs him that Dollmaker escaped Iron Heights during the earthquake and is on the loose again. The police are hushing up the escape to prevent a panic and Pike has ordered Quentin off the case. Hilton warns his former partner that if he goes anywhere near the case then Pike will charge him with obstruction. That night at the lair, Felicity checks the police reports on Black Canary. It turns out that she's targeting any criminal that goes after a woman, and Felicity sympathizes. However, Oliver insists that they need to stop the woman because they don't need more vigilantes. They're interrupted when Quentin calls Felicity on her private line. Quentin asks her to set up a meeting with the Hood and the two soon meet on a rooftop. The police officer wonders if the Hood has given up killing, but the Hood simply asks what he thinks. Quentin admits that he's begun to question the law and whether it's enough to deal with all of the crime in Starling City. He then tells the Hood about Dollmaker, who suffocates his female victims by pouring a polymer down their throats and then dressing their corpses up as dolls. The Hood figures that the case is personal for Quentin, who doesn't deny it. He says that he doesn't want any more deaths on his conscience and that if the Hood can try another way, then so can he. A woman is heading for her car and gets in. Dollmaker grabs her from behind and tells her that she has excellent skin. When Oliver returns to his base, the team reviews Quentin's files and realize that Dollmaker strikes every three days, so they have to days until the next murder. Felicity is unable to come up with a connection between the victims. Oliver suggests that they talk to the attorney that defended Dollmaker during his trial and tells Felicity to set up a meeting with Quentin so that they can visit the attorney together. Felicity wonders if they're going to continue hunting for Black Canary and Oliver assures her that he has it covered. Later, the Hood visits Roy outside of Verdant in the alleyway and asks him to find Black Canary. However, he tells the would be vigilante to stay away and let the Hood approach her. Laurel and Adam Donner are in Laurel's office when Quentin comes in. He talks to his daughter privately and explains that he's looking for Dollmaker's attorney. She wonders why he's on the case and wans that he went to a dark place when he went after Dollmaker the first time. Quentin says that Dollmaker wasn't the reason, but Laurel wonders if he's following a vendetta out of guilt. Looking around, Quentin realizes that Laurel has numerous files on the Hood and suggests that she might be doing the same. Thea visits Moira in prison and brings her a business suit to wear for her upcoming pre-trial hearing. Moira warns that it doesn't look good for her, and that she's ready to accept responsibility for her part in the deaths of the 503 people killed during the earthquake. Quentin goes to see Dollmaker's defense attorney, Tony Daniel. Daniel refuses to talk and the Hood comes in and demands to know where they can find Dollmaker. When Daniel refuses to talk, the Hood shoots him in the shoulder and repeats his question. Daniel finally tells them that Dollmaker covered his cell with drawings of the Bisque Museum, which reminded the serial killer of Germany, the home of the porcelain doll. Quentin apologizes to the attorney for the Hood hurting him and quickly leaves with his new partner. Quentin and the Hood go to the Bisque Museum and find a nearby apartment where a man matching Dollmaker's description paid for a room with cash. As they go in, Quentin insists that they're there to arrest Dollmaker, not torture him. The Hood wonders if Quentin wants to question him or not, and Quentin has no answer for that. They go in and discover that Dollmaker has gone, but has left a porcelain doll with a newspaper article of his capture behind. The phone rings and the Hood has Felicity put a trace on it, while Quentin answers. Dollmaker says that he has someone who would like to say hello and has his newest victim scream for Quentin. Quentin begs the killer to let her go, but Dollmaker says that she deserves better and pumps polymer into her throat so that he can preserve her beauty forever. Felicity informs the Hood that Dollmaker is blocking her trace, and the killer hangs upon Quentin. The police soon find the murdered woman, dressed as a doll and hung up in an alleyway. Meanwhile, Felicity informs Oliver that the police have sent the crime scene evidence to a private lab for analysis. She confirms that they've taken their computers offline to prevent outside hooking, and the Hood goes there with Oliver to break in. After knocking out a guard, the Hood accesses the computers online and feeds the data to Felicity. She runs through the files on the chemical tests and Quentin recognizes a specific skin cream from one of the victims. Another of Dollmaker's victims used the same cream and they figure that all of the murdered women did the same. As they climb to the island's highest spot, Oliver complains that they should have brought Shado along. Slade disagrees, reminding Oliver of his advice to avoid attachments because they cause people to lower their guards. He calls Oliver an idiot, but Oliver insists that he isn't going to change. As they argue, Slade slips and starts to tumble down the slope. Oliver pulls him up and points out that he wouldn't be there to save him if they weren't friends. The next day, Roy contacts one of his fences and asks for information on Black Canary. The fence suggests that he check on a girl calling herself Sin, who has been seen with the female vigilante. Back at the lair, Felicity reports that the skin cream is a high-end product sold in exclusive boutiques. Only four stores carry it, and Felicity has checked the security cameras there looking for Dollmaker's face. She hasn't found it and she offers to act as bait, going to each store and buying the skin cream. Oliver and Diggle object but Felicity insists that it's her choice. As they get to the top of the mountain, Slade suggests that they can escape the island by stealing whatever vehicle the pirates used to get there. They spot a freighter off-shore in the harbor, and it begins bombarding the area around the crashed plane. Realizing that Shado is in danger, Oliver ignores Slade and runs to help her. That night, Felicity buys the skin cream at each store, while the Hood, Quentin, and Diggle all keep surveillance on her. As they wait for Dollmaker to make his move, Quentin and the Hood discuss Laurel's change toward the vigilante and her father admits that her grief shifted her belief. He figures that the Hood has been through something similar, and admits that he threw himself into the Dollmaker case after his daughter Sara died. Dollmaker grabs Felicity and drags her into a construction site, and Quentin calls the police for backup. The Hood manages to wound Dollmaker, who drops Felicity. Quentin and the Hood split up to go after the serial killer as he runs deeper into the site. Dollmaker doubles back and attacks Quentin, but the Hood arrives and drives him off. The police pull up and the Hood slips into the shadows, while Hilton arrests his former partner for obstruction. The next day, Oliver is outside the courthouse when Felicity calls to tell him that she's released a fake defective-product warning so that Dollmaker will lose prospective victims. Oliver thanks her and goes inside for Moira's hearing. The defense attorney, Jean Loring, asks the judge for bail but he refuses given that 503 people died in the earthquake. DA Donner then stands up and serves notice that his office will be asking for the death penalty. Jean objects but Donner points out that Moira was indirectly responsible for the deaths of 503 people. Oliver leans over and tells his mother that they'll fight the prosecution with everything they have. As Oliver and Slade run back to the plane, one explosion strikes nearby. Oliver is stunned and as he loses consciousness, he sees Slade set on fire. Laurel visits her father in jail and tells him that she used her connections with Pike to get him released. She wonders if he's changing side to work with the Hood, and Quentin wonders if she's changed her mind about the vigilante because of Tommy's death. She admits that she did, but Quentin figures that there's something else driving her hatred. Laurel tells him to stay away from the Dollmaker case and walks away. Roy goes to Sin's address and sees her outside. When she spots him, she runs and Roy gives chase. She finally takes refuge in an abandoned clock tower, but when Roy goes in, Black Canary knocks him out from behind. As Quentin goes to his car in the station parking garage, he finds a man kneeling next to it, mumbling under his breath. Quentin offers to help him and Dollmaker tasers him unconscious and drags him to a van. Laurel is tied and gagged in the back. At Verdant, Oliver stops in to assure Thea that he's going to fight to make sure that their mother isn't executed. Felicity calls to tell him to check the news, and Oliver and Thea watch as an anchor talks about the Lances' abduction. He goes to the basement and Felicity reports that Dollmaker used a chemical company's van to escape with his captives. The company was abandoned during the quake, and Oliver figures that Dollmaker will take his prisoners there. Sin slaps Roy awake and Black Canary demands to know if he's one of "them." When he says that he doesn't know, Black Canary doesn't believe him. Before she can beat the information out of him, Roy's cellphone rings. The vigilante checks it and sees that it's a text from Thea about Laurel's abduction. Black Canary tells Sin to let Roy go and runs out. Dollmaker prepares to kill Laurel using his MO, and Quentin begs him to let his daughter go. The killer refuses, figuring that if he kills Laurel then he kills Quentin's soul. As he pours the polymer into the tube leading to Laurel's throat, the Hood drops in through the skylight and fires. Dollmaker runs off and Quentin goes to Laurel and tells his ally to deal with the killer. As Dollmaker runs out of the factory, Black Canary arrives and attacks him. He manages to drop some pipes on her and prepares to kill her, but the Hood arrives and fires two arrows into the killer's shoulders. Before the vigilante can turn Dollmaker over to the police, Black Canary says that it's not happening. She kills Dollmaker herself and runs off into the night. As Quentin leads his daughter out of the factory, Laurel tells him that she went back to CNRI, ignoring Oliver's warning. Tommy went there to rescue her, and died because of her actions. She blames herself for Tommy's death and breaks into tears, and the Hood watches from the shadows as Quentin holds his daughter. Later, Quentin finally gets Laurel to go to sleep. The Hood is waiting in the next room and Quentin tells him that Laurel will be okay... eventually. He admits that he may disagree with the Hoods methods, but he can't argue with the results, and thanks him for saving Laurel. The Hood says that Laurel needed help. At Iron Heights, Jean visits Moira and tries to reassure her friend. Moira says that she isn't afraid of death, and wants to be back with her family. However, she insists that there are some things that her family can't learn and should never be spoken of. Black Canary returns to her clocktower and finds a man wearing the Dark Archer costume. He tells her that Ra's al Ghul has orders his people to bring Black Canary back. She refuses and asks the assassin, an old friend, to tell them that she escaped. He refuses and puts a knife to her throat, insisting that he won't lie for her. Black Canary quickly disarms him and then kills him with his own knife. At the lair, Oliver and the others wonder what Black Canary is up to, and Oliver wonders what side that she's on. When Oliver wakes up, he finds himself in a cell aboard the freighter. Armed guards are patrolling the room and the freighter gets up steam and heads out to the open sea. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Celina Jade as Shado *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Michael Eklund as Dollmaker *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Owen Kwong as Dark Archer *Andy Thompson as Tony Daniel *Ashley MacDonald as Redhead Girl *Jinjara Mitchell as Dead Girl *Stefan Arngrim as Fence *Chantele Francis as Court Clerk *David Franco as Judge Mandlebaum *Sal Sortino as Vendor Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3126166/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Dolls *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Broken_Dolls *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-broken-dolls-season-2-episode-3 Episode 03